scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantine
Group shot.jpg|The Crew at Ikkicon 2012 Group bracers.jpg|Armed and Ready 377154 197423410343336 100002270356993 421440 899021544 n.jpg|Once Upon a Steampunk Christmas Postooples.jpg|Early photo of the crew Postooples2.jpg|Early Crew Picture 2 321384 157139464371731 100002270356993 302131 5837543 n.jpg|Meet with the Rogues IMG 9510.JPG|The Vatican Remnant with Alexander of the Rogues 263326 144107005674977 100002270356993 264602 1274102 n.jpg|San Japan 2011 251552 144762908942720 100002270356993 266050 3828608 n.jpg|Adventures in La Comena 387063 2417937202217 1064978070 32766241 1005031405 n.jpg|Two Resident Gentlemen PenlandPhotography.jpg|Aetherfest Penland Photography MeetwDrew.jpg|Early Meetings 185739 169269343124145 100001232417098 412972 6140116 n.jpg|Maximillion with the crew of the Constantine Aetherfest3.jpg|Aetherfest 2011 POTCmeetupwDark Professor.jpg|POTC4 Gathering Ship name - Airship Constantine Officially formed - Affiliation - Vessel classification - Vessel type - World of Origin - Assiah - home to the post-apocalyptic future of a world you once knew, destroyed by the power of alchemy. Hidden in the shadows of the new world, the Vatican Remnant rises as the primary force to fight the Sons of the Devil, individuals who have fallen to the overwhelming power of a man known only as Mephistopheles, who seeks to use alchemy to turn this world once again. Seeking the aide of Airship Constantine, the ship that commands the growing Resistance against the repressive governments developing across the world in wake of his expanse, the rebellious crew must undergo a journey to discover where the lines between reality, freedom, justice, and the individual will be tested to their limits as they face an enemy unlike they've ever seen... Mission Statement The original concept of the ship was based off of a need to belong. In continuing with this concept, you cannot fly a ship without the power of a team. In the effort to develop the potential and many talents of all aboard our ship, not one of us own's its accomplishments in its entirety. Airship Constantine is our ideal and it belongs to all of us... Motto "Ex Diversitate Vires" "From Diversity Comes Strength" The Rebel Crew of Constantine: Captain Vivienne Eeva Valentina Officers/Trusted Council: Ambassador (Networking Officer): Callista Rose Valentina Chief Engineer: Alistair Elijah De La Barge Alchemist: The High Inquisitor Tactical Officer: Sir Edward Michael Ellington Surgeon/Minister: Renaldo Chimalli Panalucia Communications Officer: Eugene Bernhard Recon Officer/Scout: James Indiana Noel Crewmates: General of the Resistance: Xulo Kaid Historian: LT. Phineas Thaddington III Vagabond: Asher Penuel (Six Arrow) Pilot: Roxanne Stella-Marie Mercedes Navigator: Damien Valentina Weapons Master: Jakob Villareal Records Keeper/Chronicler: Maria Oleander Montenegro Vixen: Mistress Jess Belle (PP): Travis Doyle Main Enemies to the Future of Assiah: Leader of the Sons of the Devil: Mephistopheles The Enchantress/Mistress of Chaos: Lux Backstory The world order of yesterday has collapsed. After the wake of the Great Hole's terror, large expanses of desert areas now flood the planet. Whole nation's have disappeared with the collapse of capitalism, it's substructures, networks, and the already very real ecological damage of the Shift. The events unfolded so rapidly that the world grew into chaos as the survivors are left to witness the consequences of humanity's sins. The Dystopian period remains a vision of anarchy and death as life on Earth remains at a standstill. In time, humanity would rebuild itself, the Restoration period introduced the creation of small communities and a system of bartering. When radio operations came into usage, communities became towns and cradle cities began to form, adapting to the changing world. Oral history led the restoration period, as knowledge of the old became the pretense for the new world.With the rise of the Neovictorian elite, the New World created new heirarchal structures and cities. Dictatorships begin to form and the new world begins to take a drastic turn as power becomes limited to only a few, mercilous beings. Power is everything, and in this dystopian world, thousands are left to fend for themselves against the remnants of what used to be. Airship Constantine was formed out of this post-apocalyptic world. They are travelers, comrades, family, and refugees hunted by a repressive government thirsty for blood. But, what brought this particular cohort together was survival. In the face of dangers beyond imagination, we take to the skies to watch the world crumble under it's own weight and to be there when it happens... Category:Ships/Vessels